


Tony and Steve as Dads

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Avengers - Age of Ultron, Captain America - Civil War, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression - Undertones, Multi, Wanda's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda lost her brother and gained a family on the same day.<br/>*Spoilers for Age of Ultron and Civil War*<br/>Tells what happened between Age of Ultron and Civil War for Wanda Maximoff.</p><p>((The title needs work, please suggest so that I may change it into something better))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Steve as Dads

For her sanity, Wanda chose to forget. For 2 days she mourned until it was too much for her to bear. With the powers she gained, she wiped her mind of Pietro. It was a painful process and her mind and heart wept. But as she began to forget, the pain lessened. She passed out and when she woke the next morning, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff became just Wanda.  
She still remembered how she lost her parents and how she got her powers. Only, she remembered them as a single child, having no one and going on with her life alone. It was like Pietro got cropped out of every single memory she had.  
~  
Having nowhere to go and 17 years old, Wanda stayed with Clint Barton for a few days. Although, since everyone on the team knew where Clint lived, their privacy didn’t last long. Not with Tony Stark coming over for lunch or for dinner every other day. Or just dropping off various high-tech tractors (Of his own design) and 3 dozen Sheep and of course not to mention programing one of his suits to chop wood (Since Barton destroyed the wood chopper he built. Again. And Again. Barton only agreed with this one because he could use it for target practice.)  
When Tony offered to just buy the neighboring hills to build a full scale Hobbit Hole, Clint put his foot down with a threat of ‘I’ll put some holes on your hills’ and proceeded to grab the nearest set of bow and arrow. Tony snorted and that was that.  
Black Widow came by once. She introduced herself as Natasha and then offered to go shopping with her for some new clothes (“Black is best, especially if you want to blend into a crowd”) and some hand guns (“I know a guy”) Tony then proceeded to be offended at the notion that she somehow knows someone better at making hand guns and then that was when Clint decides to add (“Throwing knives are better for you, I think. I got a set I don’t use; I bet I can dig it up and sharpen them for you. Hide them in your boots or you can get a holster.”)  
Wanda stayed at the Barton residence for 7 days, and was then carted off to live with Tony Stark.  
~  
Living with Tony Stark, Wanda doesn’t get to see him that much. Tony basically just led her to her room, told her to talk to Friday if she needs something and that she’s old enough to know how to feed herself (Don’t drink anything that Dummy tries to give you) and then he bid her goodnight. Sometimes Colonel Rhodes comes by but he and Tony usually stay up to talk and have some beers.  
It was weird. She still doesn’t know what to make of Tony Stark. She spent many hours tilting her head and wondering how this grease stained pizza loving sarcastic ball of anxiety become one of the richest men on the planet. And she suspects that he doesn’t own more than 2 pairs of jeans.  
It became routine for Wanda to check on Tony every 5 hours. She’d sometimes find him in the kitchen and they’d chat a bit until Friday tells him that he is needed somewhere else or that Dummy knocked over one of his prototypes (again)  
One time she went down to Tony’s basement/garage/workshop and was just in time to see him get thrown across the room. Instinct kicked in and before she could blink, her fingers pulsed red and Tony Stark had stopped in midair, his face inches from the metal edge of a high shelf. Wanda could hear the pounding of her heart and took a moment to breathe. Slowly, she brought her hands down and Tony’s body followed. He sprawled in a heap and immediately Dummy rolled into him, gears whining and chirping while he prodded and poked at Tony as he helped him sit. Tony was too stunned to swat at him.  
All in all, Tony miscalculated in an experiment he’d been doing (“I shouldn’t be doing this in the workshop anyway, but Banner left this before he decided to take a ‘vacation’ and I have no idea what he was even going for-“ ) and at that point he was babbling but and waved off Wanda’s concerned look with nonchalance. Friday ordered takeout and they ate on the sofa while Tony streamed Monty Python. (“You need to know these Wan, or else how are you gonna keep up with our inside jokes?”)  
~  
It was close to midnight and Wanda was on her laptop (Tony let her use one of his that he barely used) and she was just browsing when she heard a glass shattering and a muffled curse and then silence. She put on her robe and crept out of her room. She can hear the voices more clearly so she listened and padded her way towards it. She found them in the kitchen and she choked back a snort from what she saw.  
Tony, his hair a mess from where his ‘work goggles’ sat on his head and he was trying to fend off Thor’s Vision (who was floating several inches from the ground above what looks like a dropped bottle of beer) all while clutching a pizza and a can of whip cream. Add that up with a manic look that screams ‘sleep-deprived’  
“I’m sorry, please let me just check to see if you are injured-“  
“Alright get off- I regret putting Jarvis inside of you- Its creeping me out- stop it- no don’t-“  
“I am not Jarvis, please if you’d just allow me to tend to your injuries-“  
“I’m not injured and as your maker I order you to get out- How did you even get here anyway, second offspring was supposed to be in charge of the house’s security, I thought Steve was supposed to be handling your ass- Okay that came out wrong just- Oh hell”  
This was when Tony saw her first; Thor’s Vision’s back was facing the door to the kitchen. “Tony?” Wanda asked and from the sound of her voice, Thor’s Vision turned around and now both pairs of eyes were looking at her.  
Before any of them could speak up Friday announced that Captain Rogers was at the front gates. Tony, upon hearing this, groaned and put threw the pizza in a nearby trash bin. “Please tell me you didn’t run away or something?” Tony asked turning exasperated eyes on Thor’s Vision.  
“Oh no, I was simply flying ahead. I see no point in staying on Captain Roger’s motorbike when I am perfectly capable of flying myself.” Thor’s Vision answered and received a glare for his troubles.  
“Okay. Visiting hours are on Saturdays and Tuesdays only. And anywhere between 10 am up to 8pm, also one is expected to call ahead when planning to visit.” Tony said while ticking them off with his finger, but again before anyone can speak, Captain Rogers’s voice can be heard from the front door as its swung open.  
“Friday, is Vision here? He flew ahead, and well, I didn’t realize.”  
Wanda turned her head to see Captain Rogers coming up the hallway and he looked surprised to see her but his face melted into a kind smile. “Hello Wanda. What are you doing up so late?”  
“Hello Steve. I might just ask you the same” Wanda said, her lips answered her own small smile.  
“Alright! Now that everyone’s here, you can all leave. Wanda, please be a dear and go to your room, we can talk this out tomorrow when I’ve had my 4 hours. Vision, you can stay in the guest bedroom, just pick whatever. Steve, you get the couch.” And with that, Tony walked out of the kitchen with as much dignity he can muster while wearing grease stained shirt and beer stained pants. He bumped into Steve on the way out.  
Wanda looked from Steve to Vision, shrugged and walked back to her room.


End file.
